basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Editing FAQ
Questions specific to Basilicus How do I make my place article a category? Categories have a name that starts with "Category:". If you made a place article without starting it with "Category:", just remake it in the right spot by copying the source. Change the page that's in the wrong place into a redirect by replacing it with one of these lines: *#REDIRECT [[:Category:place name]] *#REDIRECT Category: Is it important to list a species' lifespan on the article about that species? Lifespans can change with the environment. It might be a good idea to state the general lifespan, or how long the species lives on a given planet, but it can't be stated overall. A prime example is when the lesser ancestors move from the squalid conditions of the spaceship to the controlled environment of Hollowstar proper and their lifespan quadruples. What's a Rannellan? A Rannellan is someone who lives in the Rannella System. Ranellans are Kelosian. Remember that not every grouping is a species. Where's this missing part of Basilicus I keep seeing references to? Basilicus has been through several incarnations, and the previous stages still pop up every now and then. See the Project History category for more information on Basilicus' past. Gnarus Arcani MCMXLVII This was originally a roleplaying forum that Basilicus absorbed. When Basilicus moved to Wikia, Gnarus Arcani became Project 1947. Project 1947 When Basilicus first moved to Wikia, it had four sections: Project Prime (sci-fi), Authlanis (fantasy), 1947 (historical) and RPG (Tabletop roleplaying rules). However, Project 1947 was more for storytelling, while the other three projects were primarily for worldbuilding. Therefore, Project 1947 was moved to the Novelas wiki. Vessels of Gold and Silver Roleplaying Forum Vessels of Gold and Silver is a roleplaying forum based on Basilicus that can still be found at http://vgs.basilicus.org/. It uses the roleplaying rules from Basilicus. RPG Basilicus RPG Basilicus is a social networking site for roleplaying and discussion about Basilicus content. It is located at http://rpg.basilicus.org. Note that Vessels of Gold and Silver will be moving here as campaigns wrap up. This is not to be confused with Basilicus RPG ( ), which is a role playing system. How do I make that dotted ä in the word Skäetr? My favorite way is to find the word Skäetr and copy-paste, but you can also do it in Windows by holding down alt, typing 228 on the numeric keypad, then releasing alt. You can make other funny symbols in the same way, but please avoid putting them in page titles. How do I convert between earth measurements and Basilicus measurements? Category:Basilicus Weights and Measures has some conversion rates, and Category:Helis Customary Measurements has the rest. However, you might want to just use Template:Convert. And of course, if you want to make up your own measurement system, feel free. What is all that stuff under Work in Progress? That's a relic of one of Basilicus' previous incarnations. It was written for the Tasks extension, which we don't have here. You can help out by cleaning it up - just change the and tags to and . If it's already in a sensible format, those pairs of square brackets are supposed to be check boxes. It's a to-do list - pick an unchecked task, do it, then edit the space between the square brackets into an x. What are the rules for making class A species? Obey the Basilicus Convention. That's it. General wiki questions Do I have a user page? If you're , yes. If you aren't, yes you sort of do, but you share it with everyone else at your IP address. Your userpage is named "User:yourname", or "User:ipaddress" if you aren't logged in, but you can get to it by going to . Any page whose name starts with "User:yourname/" belongs to you - it's basically your "folder." Likewise, everyone has a user talk page, at "User talk:yourname", or "User talk:ipaddress" but accessible through . Just like with user pages, you can use it as a "folder" for your stuff - in fact, all pages can be used as folders for related pages. If someone puts a message on your talk page, a message will come up telling you so, so putting messages on talk pages is a good way to get people's attention. How do I sign a talk page? Signing talk pages helps us to tell who said what. It's still possible to see who created an unsigned message using the history, but signing makes it much easier. To sign your post on a talk page, put "--~~~~" after your message.